<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Корабль | Starship by cloud_merchant, fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727128">Корабль | Starship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_merchant/pseuds/cloud_merchant'>cloud_merchant</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020'>fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Outer Space, Space Stations, StarCraft - Freeform, Starship - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_merchant/pseuds/cloud_merchant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Корабль, созданный при помощи инженерной мысли и умелых рук!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Корабль | Starship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a class="text" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/88/e1/iTEIQkY8_o.png">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a class="text" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/99/2sLe2xne_o.png">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a class="text" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/dc/iMtzI4ko_o.png">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В качестве исходников использованы <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/690487709118103583/740525684144865310/IMG_20200720_170943_2.jpg">подручные материалы</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>